


I Loved You All Along - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21629">I Loved You All Along</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You All Along - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> touchstoneaf deliberately teased me with this song, declaring it perfect for Clark. I paid her back and twisted it to Lex, and then told her it was her fault when I didn't work on one of my WIPs. Thanks to jakrar for a quick beta - remaining mistakes are mine, of course.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[I Loved You All Along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21629)**


End file.
